Life Outside
by Abigail Flanagan
Summary: Parts of Harry's life now extend to outside the Wizarding world. Part 3 of the story...Please read and review!
1. Part 1

Title: Life Outside

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe

Warnings: None, except spoilers for all 5 books.

Disclaimer: Familiar Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. No profit was made from this story.

Harry watched as Emma moved around her small kitchen preparing them dinner. She glanced up, and caught him staring at her. She smiled, her midnight blue eyes captivating him, and blushed slightly. He smiled back, finding it endearing that even after three months, he could still make her blush simply by watching her. Her shyness had always been an obstacle for her, but as far as Harry was concerned, it was just another way to prove how well they fit together. She was herself around him. He loved her, was in love with her, and he knew she felt the same. He still could not get over how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"What is it?" She finally asked with a soft laugh as her blush deepened under his gaze. "You're breaking my concentration." The teasing lilt in her voice drew a smile out of him easily.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, coming to lean over the counter as she tossed a salad. She bit her bottom lip, throwing a glance around the small kitchen/dining area.

"Um, set the table for me?"

"Sure." He negotiated the small kitchen, fetching plates, cups, silverware, and napkins, then carried them to the table to lay them out. Harry did all of this without magic, as he sometimes did when he was with her. She hadn't asked him for that...indeed she didn't comment whether he used magic or not...but he did it the Muggle way anyway. She never said anything, but he could tell that having cups and plates float around the room still startled her a bit. Harry thought back about a month and a half ago to when he first told her who he was. Not that he'd ever lied to her about his identity, but he'd decided, as soon as he realized how much she was in his life, that she had to know all of it. He wasn't sure the relationship would survive his revelation, but he firmly believed that she deserved to know the truth before they got any further involved – before he had her heart as firmly as she had his.


	2. Part 2

It had been difficult, explaining the Magical world to her. She'd already known about his life with the Dursleys, and spent an evening crying over the abuse the person she loved had suffered at the hands of those people, though he didn't know that. So, heart in his throat, he'd started his explanation with his introduction to Hogwarts. To her credit, she sat quietly as he outlined in great detail the other half of who he was. He explained his scar, and as he spoke, he handed her parchments, old and new copies of the Daily Prophet, his picture book Hagrid had given him his first year, and a few other things, to show her and further explain. She took the box of materials silently. She didn't interrupt, didn't judge, didn't yell, or get angry for lying to her, and most amazingly, she didn't ask him to prove anything he was saying...she didn't do anything he expected of her. Instead, she asked a couple of questions, mostly about the former threat Voldemort had posed and his schooling and the people in his life from the magical world. Then she reached out tentatively, which had surprised him – he'd always been the one to instigate any physical affection – and drew him into a long, wonderful embrace. His heart broke – he thought she was saying goodbye.

"Give me some time," she'd whispered as they hugged. Unable to talk around the lump in his throat, he'd nodded, certain he was never going to see her again. He wanted to say, "I love you" like he had so many times before. She'd never said it back, though, and he didn't think it would be fair to say it to her now. She already knew how he felt. Then, she left, taking the box with her.

That night, Harry had called Ron and Hermione through the floo. While Emma had not yet met them, they knew how much Harry cared for her. They'd also known he was going to tell her, and while they were supportive, they both felt it had been a mistake for Harry to become involved with her in the first place. That night, they'd Apparated to Harry's flat and he told them everything.

"Well," Hermione said carefully. "It doesn't sound like she was upset, Harry. It is a lot to take in all at once...maybe she really does just need some time."

"You think?" The hope in Harry's eyes had been heartbreaking in its intensity.

"She'd better," Ron grumbled, as he turned away to make some tea.

A week went by. Harry fought with himself to not call, not drop by her flat, to give her the time she'd asked for. But it was hard...he was miserable. He consoled himself with the knowledge that Emma wouldn't simply walk away without talking to him first. She would never just stop speaking to him.

Harry had been sitting in front of the small fireplace, just staring into the flames, exactly 7 days later, when there was a knock at his door. His stomach in knots, he went to answer it, and he nearly fell over with relief when he saw Emma standing there, her golden blonde hair illuminated in the bright moonlight of the clear evening. Harry had stood there, staring, unable to think past the frantic pounding of his heart. She was looking at her shoes, holding the box that contained bits of Harry's life, and didn't even look up when Harry opened the door. They stood there for a moment, but then she glanced up.

"May I come in?" She'd finally asked quietly.

"O-of course." Harry quickly pulled the door open and stepped aside. She still hadn't really looked at him. _She's going to break up with me. _The thought swirled in his head, making him feel dizzy. She walked in to his small living area, put the box down on a chair and took off her coat as she went. In the back of Harry's mind he recognized that this was a good sign. She wouldn't bother taking off her coat if she were planning on leaving right away. Harry swallowed and followed her. She sat pensively on his sofa, looking as nervous as she had on their first date. Her hands were twisted together in her lap, and her eyes were still firmly down. He hesitated for a moment, and then sat on the couch beside her, watching her intently.

A blush crept up her face as they sat in silence. Finally, slightly breathless, she said, "Harry, I have to tell you something, and please don't interrupt me because if you do, I don't know if I'll be able to say it." She swallowed and Harry nodded, and then almost immediately realized that she didn't see that because her eyes were still fixed on her hands.

"Okay," he said softly, sounding a lot calmer than he was. She took a couple of quick breaths..._She's really nervous,_ Harry realized. Harry reflexively reached to take her hands, which were clenched in her lap. She smiled slightly, though didn't look up. After a moment, she seemed to nod her head slightly, as if coming to a final decision, and took a deeper breath.

"Y-you know more about me than anyone," she started, speaking so softly she was barely above a whisper. "You've given me the courage to allow that, just by being the person you are. No matter how scared I get, or how hard I push you away, you haven't given up on me...Harry, you've helped me find myself behind the walls I put up. I didn't think I would ever be able to allow myself to get close enough to someone to make that possible. I trust you, even though I didn't think I'd be able to trust anyone like this." She paused for a moment, and for the first time that evening raised her eyes to his. "I thank God every day for bringing you into my life." She paused again, glancing back down. "I have to admit, after last week, I was...really scared. To be confronted with something that only existed in fairy tales and children's stories really shook me. It's just so incredible, and yet...somehow, somehow I always felt that there was something different about you, something special. I have to be honest...it still scares me, because I don't understand, I can't even imagine, this whole other world you live in...the whole other person aside from 'Harry, Child Psychologist-in-Training' you are." She stopped again, and Harry sensed that this was it...she was going to tell him she couldn't have someone like him in her life. Unconsciously, he tensed, as if expecting a physical blow. She bit her lip, and caught his eyes again. "But it's part of who you are...and I – I think I l-love you..." the last part said in a breathless rush, she dropped her eyes and blushed. "And I can't decide to love one part and not another. So...so, I guess what I'm trying to say is, it'll be okay...This, being a w-wizard, is who you are, and...and I can learn about this part of your life."

She stopped talking, and it took Harry a moment to process her words completely. She wasn't leaving him...and she said she loved him! Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He studied her, speechless, as she sat still staring at their intertwined hands, with a blush coloring her face. Her hands were clutching his, and Harry was quite sure she didn't even realize it. He freed one of them and gently cupped her chin, urging her to look up. Her blush deepened, and she kept her eyes averted. Harry could feel that she was trembling slightly.

"Emma," he said softly. "Please look at me." She hesitated a moment, then made herself meet his gaze. She saw nothing but love in his green eyes. He saw something like fear in hers...he could fix that. "I love you, too." She let out a soft breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. He leaned forward, and her eyes went wider as he felt her nearly reflexively pull away. She mastered that impulse, and managed to stay still. He held her gaze as he moved closer, his hand slipping to cradle the back of her head. She swallowed.

"I-I might be bad at this," she whispered, slightly panicked. Harry slightly smiled and shook his head.

"It's you," he whispered back. "It couldn't be any better."

They'd kissed.

It was her first kiss, all the more special because it was with the first person that loved her. It was the first time he kissed someone he knew he was in love with. From then on, their relationship was different.


	3. Part 3

"So, I have something I want to talk to you about," Harry said casually as he placed the casserole in the center of the table. His eyes flicked up to watch Emma. She'd frozen in mid-serve. Harry took the jug of iced tea from her before she allowed her cup to overflow. She looked at him, slightly nervously.

"Harry, the last time you started a conversation like that, I found out that wicked witches really do exist," she said dryly. Harry smiled at her, amused by her matter-of-fact statement.

"Well, it's nothing that traumatic this time, I promise." Emma raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. He hesitated, actually not quite sure if that was an accurate statement.

"I'd like for you to meet my family," he said finally. Emma was silent for a moment. Harry took a bite of the dinner. Emma put her fork down. He'd never spoken of the Dursley's as family, so that only left...

"The Weasley's?"

"That's right," Harry said. "They've been hearing about you for the last three months...they want to meet you."

"Is that even possible?" She asked. "Aren't they all wizards?" Harry shrugged.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. There are ways for Muggles to travel in the Wizarding world, as long as they have the right guide."

"And you're the right guide, are you?" She asked teasingly. He raised his eyebrows.

"No one better!" Harry asserted brightly. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Harry was heartened by the fact that she didn't say no right away. He was aware of the magnitude of this request as far as she was concerned. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"Can't they come here?" Harry shook his head.

"No – there's too many of them. Even without Bill and Charlie, both of our places are way too small."

"Wait – Harry, all of them? At the same time?" He shrugged.

"It's one of their family picnics. I always go...this time they want you to come with me." Harry studied her as he ate. She was picking at her food, a tight expression on her pretty face. After watching her for a moment, he sighed. She hadn't said no, but he knew how difficult this was going to be for her. She was so introverted – she never took part in social engagements of any kind. And it would be her first full introduction to the Wizarding world, and all the magic that went with that, and she'd be meeting people she knew were very important to Harry – that was a lot of pressure. As a matter of fact, the more he thought about it, the more he felt this was unfair of him to be asking so soon.

"You know what, Emma," he said gently. "I think I'm being unreasonable. Don't worry about it. I totally understand if you don't want to do this yet—"

"No Harry," she cut him off. "It's not an unreasonable thing to ask at all. If I had family here, you probably would've already been subjected to a family dinner yourself." She paused and twisted her napkin tightly in her hands. Harry knew that gesture too well. "And it's not that I don't want to meet them," she said softly. "It's just...I, um..." She trailed off helplessly, blushing hard. "God, I hate this!" she said vehemently. "Why can't I be normal?" Harry let out a laugh and Emma looked up at him incredulously. He took one look at her face, and quickly explained.

"No – no...You just don't know how many times I've said or thought that about myself!" He reached over and took her hands, stopping their nervous motion. "You are normal, Emma. Just shy. There's nothing wrong with that." Emma pulled her hands away and picked up her fork. Harry followed her lead. They ate silently for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts.

"When would we go?" Harry looked up in surprise, certain that she was going to take the out that he'd provided.

"Uh – this weekend," he answered. She studied her plate for a moment, and Harry could clearly see the indecision on her face.

Finally, "Okay."


End file.
